Shadow fells for Light
by Rosiana
Summary: Rogue was feeling bad for Lucy even if he was her enemy. He wanted to make up something. And the only way is to apologize her. Rolu, oneshot. After Naval Battle.


**This is my first Rolu story. Hope you like it. And I really wanted to try to write about Rogue's feels for Lucy while she was suffered in Naval Battle. You don't have to fav/follow me since I've always write Cobra x Kinana. And I don't have a good story about Rolu and Sticy.**

* * *

**Shadow fells for the Light**_  
_

I feel bad for the celestial mage. She tried her best to win for her guild. But Minerva was getting too far. She shouldn't tortured her really that bad. Why do Sabertooth had to treat everyone like this? I'm not like one of them. I just rather watched them and do nothing. However, if it's for that blondie, I can't helped.. but I need to save her. It wouldn't be possible. Sting and the other might thought that I was a little out of character. Everyone knew me. I'm nothing but an emotionless dragonslayer. I never cared everyone but myself. But little by little, whenever I looked at her smiled, it felt like she changed me. I'm not quite sure whether if I fall for her or not.

After Natsu and his friend saved her, their team was going to fight with Minerva. But Sting, Orga and Rufus protected her. I'm not really interested to pick on a fight with them. ..Unless if there's Gajeel. I just kept watched the blondie. It seems that, the onyx-haired man was really worried about her. Well, I'm really jealous about that. She sure had a good friends. Unlike Yukino.. Master kicked her out from our guild. I'm really worried about her. Of course. She's our friend once. But now.. I'm not quite sure.

After the Fairies sent her to the infirmary, I knew that it wasn't a good idea to see her in a time like this. But I just have to. I don't have any other choice but to apologize to her after what Minerva had done. I didn't invited Frosch since she was eating some fish with Lector. In fact, I didn't even wanted her to meet the blondie. She might told everyone about that, especially if it's that idiot, Sting.

As soon as the other Fairies were leaving the room, it's my turned to see her. But before I entered it, I knocked the door slowly so she can finds out who I am. It would be rude if I just entered it. She might get shocked. And now.. the fairy girl was a little shocked. I knew this would happened. She might going to call her friends.

She opened her mouth to shout something, but before that, I quickly closed her mouth, and I put my finger on my lips to be quiet. She remained silent but still feared of me. She must really scared of the Sabertooth especially Minerva.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you like Minerva did", I said to her. The blondie blinked her eyes twice. She looked a little confused about me. "I want you to calm down", I ordered her.

She nodded since I'm still put my hand on her mouth. And so, I let my hand down. She remained silent again but still scared of me. I think it's time to apologize to her.

"I'm really sorry after what Minerva did. She just.. thought that Sabertooth is better than Fairy Tail", I told her the truth, looked at her.

The Fairy girl smiled at me. "I understand. It's not your fault. I think I'm really weak"

It wasn't true at all. She's really strong woman. "No.. you tried your best", I said.

"..Thank you", she giggled. I don't understand why did she laughed about. "Why are you laughed at me?", I asked.

"Nothing. It's just.. you're really different than any other of your friends"

"I don't like hurt weaklings", I muttered. The Fairy girl smiled back. She's really beautiful whenever she gave a kind smiled.

"By the way, my name is Rogue Cheney. And that idiot blondie is Sting. Don't worry about him. He's a little cocky guy", I introduced myself to her and about my partner.

"Well, it's Lucy Heartfilia. It's pleasure to meet you", she said.

"It's pleasure to meet you too", I smiled to her. I rarely shown my emotion to everyone else especially to Sting. But she was too kind until I just had to show my real emotion to her. "Would it be alright if I company you just for a while?"

Lucy nodded. "Of course. I'm really lonely right now"

I'm really glad she let me stayed with her. If she refused.. I can't imagined how embarrassed I was..

As I sat on the chair besides her, Lucy and I began to talk. It was really bored if I stayed with Sting and the other and do nothing. She sometimes talked about her life with Fairy Tail and called it as a family. How lucky she is.. Sabertooth would never called it as a family. I wished Master knew about this..

I really had to admit it.. I'm starting liked her even though she also complaint about her teammates that Natsu and the others were always destroyed everything when their mission was finish. It looked like fun.

An hour later, I think it's time to go. Her friends might going to see her. I stood after our conversation is finished. "I have to go. Sting and the other will worry about me", I said.

"Of course"

Before I left the infirmary, Lucy called me.

"Can you come and see me again?"

I nodded. "I would love to", and left without a word. The Fairy girl is finally forgive me. But I'm sure that she won't forgive Minerva and the other because she felt so humiliated.

The next time I see her.. maybe it's time to confess her.. how much I like her. I want to be her friend.

Once I finally arrived to the hotel where Sabertooth rest, I sat on the bar and ate my dinner. Not long after that, someone put his/her arm on my shoulder. The only person that I knew, it would be Sting.

"Yo, Rogue. Where have you been?", he asked.

I sighed because how annoyed he is.. "Taking a walked. Isn't it obvious?"

To be honest, I've always took a night walked and I rarely walked around the town or city in the afternoon or evening.

As I ate it, Sting sniffed me suspiciously. He then back away and covered his nose. "Eew! Rogue! Since when did you like wearing a lady's perfume?!", he asked.

"Since I met a lady"

* * *

**Gomen if the story looked suck or weird. I love Rolu and Sticy. But not as much I love Cobkina. I don't have a good ideas about them. Well, this is a oneshot.  
**

**Anyway I repeated again,you don't have to fav/follow me but only the story. And I'm truly sorry if my grammars really sucked -_-''**


End file.
